<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected by PinkRathian799</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710671">Unexpected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRathian799/pseuds/PinkRathian799'>PinkRathian799</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kyalin Works [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:42:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRathian799/pseuds/PinkRathian799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lin takes Kya back to her place for a date, and Kya is overwhelmingly surprised.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lin Beifong/Kya II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kyalin Works [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Kya had to admit, this first date with Lin must've been the best first date she's ever been on. It started off rocky, that was to be expected, it was just two days ago Lin had accidentally outed herself to the waterbender and things were still weird when they decided to go on a date. But now, now was certainly much better. She wasn't typically one who took people home on a first date, or was 'taken' home, but they hit it off so well and the back of the cab was just to comfortable. She smiled when she saw the driver watching silently through his mirror as their faces pressed together and their heavy breaths fogging up the window. </p><p>"We're here," the man called and Kya pulled herself off the metalbender. Lin threw some yen his way and they exited the cab, waiting for it to drive off before resuming. </p><p>"You know Lin I don't usually do this on the first date," Kya gasped between breaths.</p><p>"Yeah well I don't usually do this period." Kya grinned and allowed Lin to unlock her door before Kya pushed her inside, only to stop once she heard the echo her shoes made on the floor.</p><p>"What the?" She said, pulling away from Lin and looking up in amazement. "Lin this is a house," she nearly gagged at the words.</p><p>"Yeah I live here." Kya looked at her and gestured to the Manor.</p><p>"You live here? Lin this place is huge!"</p><p>"Well it wasn't always mine. Gran and gramps bought it when the city was built, I just inherited it." Kya turned and ran into the kitchen, her fingers tracing themselves over the granite countertops and platinum appliances. </p><p>"Oh my god how do you afford to keep it like this?" Kya asked, marvelling at the large windows that showcased the city skyline.</p><p>"Kya I've worked on the force for over thirty years, I'm not married I have no kids, this is where the money goes." Kya just stared at her, her look completely taken aback by the situation. </p><p>"What happened to the apartment?" </p><p>"I still have it, for days I don't feel like coming all the way out here after work. Or days I physically can't." Kya scoffed and resisted the urge to jump onto the large sofa. "I'm building a pool house out back, it's not done yet but it's coming along."</p><p>"A pool house? Why do you need a pool house?"</p><p>"For the pool?" Lin answered as if it was a no brainer. Kya knew the Beifongs came from wealth, she just didn't anticipate how much wealth. </p><p>"Lin this place is amazing." She said, finally calming down enough to return to Lin's side. </p><p>"It's something. It's the only place I can come where Korra can't find me." Kya chuckled and kissed the metalbender on the cheek. </p><p>"Now I can find you." Kya grinned.</p><p>"Almost like I planned it out. Come, I'll show you the bedroom." Oh and she did. Kya spent the whole night in the bedroom, exploring every crevasse and curve, till she was physically spent. She laid next to Lin, tracing her fingers over the scars that lay everlasting on her face. Whispering to herself "oh my god," she still couldn't believe it. Lin Beifong had a house, scratch that, she had a mansion.</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>Lin set down the notepad as an officer came in, phone in hand. </p><p>"Chief it's someone claiming they've broken into your apartment."</p><p>"What? Give me that!" She took the phone from the officer and ushered him away. "Who is this? What do you want?"</p><p>"Oh look I've got you all riled up." Lin blushed and calm down when she heard the voice on the other end.</p><p>"Kya, What are you doing?"</p><p>"Relax, relax, I never said I was breaking in, I want to clear that up. I did say that I was at your place and was going in."</p><p>"Why are you at my house?"</p><p>"Because, Lin, it's amazing. And also, I'm preparing something for you so don't be late tonight."</p><p>"How can I be late to something that's not happening." Lin replied sarcastically.</p><p>"Hey now, hey now, all fun and games. Remember last night, I slid a certain part of me into a certain part of you, how you squealed..."</p><p>"...Kya this isn't the time," Lin said with a blush.</p><p>"You're right, guess you'll just have to wait and see what I have to say." With that the phone line cut and Lin was left holding the dead call in her hand. Her eyebrows were raised and frankly so were a few other things, but she had work to do, so Kya would have to wait.</p><p>The chief went home early that night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>